kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fifty Yard Line
It's a place, just a simple place, that no one will ever know about... So extraordinarily ordinary that you may perhaps, splode. __TOC__ Regulars/Semi-Regulars Formerly JesseMH8's Master Chief's Kitchen, ICK is now a kid friendly place. A haven for trolls, but also an innocent land where youth lives on. kikicoops - Room owner. Cooking enthusiast. Awesome person all around. Doesn't get involved in the conversation unless intervention is necessary, or someone is willing to strike up an interesting intellectual conversation LtDiablo - The guy who is always playing Anti Idle. Quiet unless called upon. Cool guy who can get to level 27 in Loops of Zen. Can counter-troll quite nicely... AmandaE1 - The flirt. Always has kiddie boys trying to follow her around. Has a seemingly infinite amount of energy, and should probably be tested for ADHD. cupcakeofdeath - Gets upset over level 6 mods. Wants more interaction from people. Also has a sophisticated taste in cupcakes. TheFeedback - At first a sexually driven troll who then settled into ICK. Likes to watch the kiddies of the room fight over who can be the most naive. KyPill/frodo545 - Girl who decided her real life job is more important than Kong... pffft, just remind her that she's missing out! leopardo412- she is just amazing. she fails at typing a lot. and she is a very hyper person! Ariyahna - A smexy beast and a sushi roll of professions; professional ninja, pirate, dinosaur, and astronaut. Is in love with nummy desserts. Favorite Band Is BrokeNCYDE and Simple Plan. Love youu ~ Maddie the beast ♥ loganboy - Likes Deadliest Warrior, the Warriors books, or anything else with the word "Warrior" in it, and he can commonly be found listening to music. If you have any other questions about him, just ask! Ariyahna - A smexy beast and a sushi roll of professions; professional ninja, pirate, dinosaur, and astronaut. Is in love with nummy desserts. Favorite Band Is BrokeNCYDE and Simple Plan. Love youu ~ Maddie the beast ♥ bestdudeever - crazy about ariyajna, nobody really likes him, and all the girls hate him, often gets into fights claiming "maddie is my gf. not yours" also a stalker. WARNING: He will watch you in the shower, or while you are taking a bath, so beware. Artix vonKreiger-A mysterious person with a mysterious past. He sometimes subtly alludes to it and it seems to be bad. He acts much older than he says he is; what could this possibly mean? He likes a wide variety of games. Also, he says that the song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, because it rminds him of himself. Is he possibly a loner? He's a pretty cool guy and stuff too. Billy_Mays- Oxy Clean, Buy it missmarypop - Your typical young hyper girl Kong-er. Partners in crime with AmandaE1 Oxzane68 - A random person who stabs himself, sits on peoples laps, shines their shoes, and chews on feet and ears Classic Conversations ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ TheFeedback: *kisses bestdude* ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ bestdudeever: he as to kiss er TheFeedback: This isn’t communist Russia where girls run amok to marry ANYONE TheFeedback: They have to pay the right price loganboy: damn loganboy: u just crashed my browser loganboy: i* bestdudeever: diablo if you kiss her then shes yours loganboy: im eating cheese bread and i had my plate on the space bar without knowing it and i spawned 3K ragdolls TheFeedback: Bestdude, how old are you anyways? loganboy: shes also ox’s bestdudeever: 17 TheFeedback: I see. Well Ari is actually 13, same with Diablo TheFeedback: so they’re a better match anyways loganboy: really?!?! bestdudeever: lol so, they can still kiss TheFeedback: Yeah loganboy: i thought diablo was in his 20s…oh well TheFeedback: no (reply) loganboy: u learn somthing new everyday To TheFeedback: ik Ariyahna: shut up (reply) TheFeedback: Thats a fake age obviously loganboy: ik Ariyahna: your ruining it (reply) loganboy: i dnt get involved with ages To Ariyahna: says who TheFeedback: Also, its a bit weird for a 17 year old to kiss a 13 year old, don’t you think? Ariyahna: me (reply) loganboy: ik TheFeedback: 1 more year and its pedophilia loganboy: shiver bestdudeever: btw, i knoow her in rl, shes 17 loganboy: hahaha!! Ariyahna: what!?!?!?! loganboy: lol TheFeedback: You’re really creepin’ it up today, aren’t you? loganboy: desperation much? bestdudeever: no, same home room TheFeedback: What’s her real name? loganboy: do u watch her in the shower 2? loganboy: omg.. TheFeedback: No response? loganboy: i killed chat TheFeedback: Just what I’d thought loganboy: whhyy!!!!!!! tear loganboy: thats the 5th time today..atleast! loganboy: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/576373 bestdudeever: its maddie, remember the winter dance :) loganboy: Breath!! Ariyahna: omg…. loganboy: what? cupcakeofdeath: lol loganboy: lag? LtDiablo: holy hell… Ariyahna: kyle?!? TheFeedback: Oh Jesus… loganboy: daiblo! TheFeedback: This is… interesting… bestdudeever: :) cupcakeofdeath: but that is stalkerish loganboy: diablo* Ariyahna: you perv! TheFeedback: Wow, you really are a stalker bestdudeever: haahah cupcakeofdeath: i dont feel safe in i.c.k. anymore loganboy: jesus! Ariyahna: no, hes like my best friend bestdudeever: still? dammit loganboy: well, he has a bit mor ethen friendship on his mind.. loganboy: more* loganboy: all my classmates accounts got hacked.. Ariyahna: kyle your a nerd bestdudeever: badabababa im lovin it loganboy: hold on, im gunna copy this whole convo TheFeedback: Yeah dude, hitting on a girl on Kong is probably the most romantic thing you could do, if I was a girl, I’d totally go for you! TheFeedback: ;) cupcakeofdeath: ikr! bestdudeever: lol loganboy: brb, putting this convo on my account ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes